Leyendo entre líneas
by Saiph Feder
Summary: Slash-Sirius/Remus muy poco :: Conjunto de drabbles. Cosas que pudieron o no ser en los libros, dependiendo de si leíamos o no entre líneas.
1. Cuidado con lo que sueñas

**Notas de la autora: **Los tres primeros mini-fics son escenas específicas del libro "El prisionero de Azkaban" (incluyen frases textuales), aunque, claro, llevan los "pequeños" agregados que forman cada drabble.

También quiero dar las gracias a Dzeta. De no ser por ella y sus geniales historias, hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de que yo volviera a ver nueva magia en "PoA".

Y por último y como siempre, quiero agradecer a Suiris. _Gracias por el tiempo que dedicas a betear mis historias_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-----------------

**Notas del capítulo: **_Falsoscopio_ es lo mismo que _Chivatoscopio_. Dejo esa aclaración para quienes estén más familiarizados con el segundo término. El primero es el usado en la ediación española, por eso lo dejé textual.

**

* * *

**

**Cuidado con lo que sueñas (y con lo que dices)**

(…)

—Vuelve a meterlo en el baúl —le aconsejó Harry a Ron, porque el silbido del falsoscopio les perforaba los oídos— o lo despertarás.

Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza.

—Mmm… —ronroneó un dormido Remus mientras apretaba la cabeza contra su cuello y esbozaba una sonrisa—. No, Sirius… en la oreja no… mmm…

Ron metió el falsoscopio en una media especialmente horrorosa de tío Vernon, y mientras lo hacía, ocultaba el sinuoso rubor en sus mejillas.

—Creo que no despertará tan fácilmente…


	2. Sirius Black no está abordo

**Sirius Black no está abordo (ni bajo la capa de nadie) **

(…)

—Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte, Harry —comentó Ron.

—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al Dementor y sacó su varita —explicó Hermione— Y dijo: "Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete". Pero el Dementor no se movió, sino que extendió su brazo y levantó la túnica del profesor Lupin. Y allí estaba, Harry… entre las piernas del profesor… Sirius Black… Y lo último que ambos dijeron fue… fue…

Hermione se veía tan horrorizada, que calló y le cedió la palabra a Ron, quien, tratando de ignorar la expresión de sorpresa que se apoderaba de Harry —reflejo de una imagen mental demasiado sugerente—, hizo la reproducción exacta de las palabras de Remus.

—"Está bien, nos descubrieron".


	3. Hora de dormir

**Es hora de dormir (o de pasear)**

Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir. Y luego de hablar a viva voz para todos los alumnos, se dirigió tranquilamente a los profesores.

—Hoy a sido un día intenso ¿no lo cree usted así, profesor Lupin?

—Pienso lo mismo. Y de hecho, creo que este año será bastante movido, si me permite decirlo —. Respondió amablemente Remus mientras intentaba disimular un pequeño bostezo.

—Tiene usted toda la razón. Es por eso que debemos descansar apropiadamente para comenzar un nuevo año escolar como es debido —dijo un muy animado Dumbledore mientras sus ojos titilaban de repentina emoción— ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Lupin se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego de analizar con detención la propuesta del anciano maestro, respondió:

—Creo que mejor pasearé por un momento… solo.


	4. Los miedos cambian

**Notas de la autora: **Este drabble no es una escena específica de alguno de los libros de HP, pero sí la acomodé en "La Orden del Fénix".

* * *

**Los miedos cambian (****y los Boggarts también)**

—Solo nos falta este armario para terminar con la limpieza —dijo Molly, quien mantenía entre las manos una bolsa de plástico junto a un plumero enorme y sucio.

—Bien, me ocuparé de él.

Lupin levantó la varita y abrió la puerta del antiguo mueble para dejar salir al Boggart que vivía en su interior.

El ser mágico comenzó a tomar la forma del miedo más profundo del ex profesor, quien no se habría sorprendido ante la imagen de no ser porque la señora Weasley dejó caer los utensilios de limpieza para cubrir su boca extremadamente abierta debido a la sorpresa.

Cabello rosa chicle, túnica violeta, postura juvenil y sonrisa de niña enamorada que susurraba "¿quieres estar conmigo, Remus?".

—¡Riddikulus! —pronunció Lupin, y la figura de la metamórfaga se desvaneció con un sonoro ¡plop!

—Lupin… ella… no era la luna… ¿qué fue eso?

—Bueno… Los miedos van cambiando a medida que el tiempo pasa.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Fin de la entrega. Espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció ¿ok? Gracias. 


End file.
